Glitter Bomb
by GrimsleyGames
Summary: Mikasa, who sits behind Annie in History class, decides to rely on drastic measures to get her attention.


**Author's Note** : Hey guys, it's Grimsley.

So last week I decided to take a week off from writing to try and give myself a chance to get over being sick, because good god, it's like my insides were battling for supremacy with little care for how it made me feel. That was all well and good, until Monday night rolled in, and I started feeling guilty. Like, super guilty. Like, here my readers are, being super nice enough to take their time to read my story, and I'm just lying here, snuggling with puppies, doing absolutely nothing. Self, do you know who does absolutely nothing? Not cool people. Awesome people do somethings. Don't you want to be an awesome person?

In other words, I somehow managed to bully myself into writing a One-shot.

If you've read my current YumiKuri work in progress, Head Over Converse, then you've probably realized that writing, editing, and finishing a chapter in two nights (I do my best to update every Wednesday) would have been a monumental task for me. I've been writing long chapters lately and there was just no way it was gonna happen.

Then I was all like, you know what else is awesome? Mikannie. Especially when Mikasa is giving Annie a super hard time. There's just something straight up exciting about annoying the crap outta the chick you like… and yes, that's super immature, I know… but hot damn. I'm into it.

…I feel bad for my girlfriend.

* * *

 **Glitter Bomb**

Mikasa spent the entirety of her History class cutting colorful pieces of paper into long, thin strips. She then cut those strips into tiny, itty bitty pieces until she had a fairly large pile of rainbow confetti at the center of her desk. Her friend, Sasha, who sat beside her, watched her intently, most likely finding the bizarre display far more interesting than the lecture they were currently being forced to pretend they were listening to. Mikasa raised a finger to her lips, gesturing for her friend to remain quiet. Sasha had a tendency to be really fucking loud.

She continued adding to her collection of tiny pieces of paper, only occasionally getting distracted by the golden hair of the girl who sat in front of her, and the way it looked oddly hot as hell, despite being held up in a messy bun. Every ounce of Mikasa's being told her to steal the rubber band that kept it up. She'd only once seen Annie with her hair down, and it was an image she couldn't shake from her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

On the other hand, the bun helped to perfectly expose Annie's neck.

Mikasa averted her gaze, a faint blush tinging her cheeks as she realized just how intently she was studying Annie's form. Sitting behind her really was the most beautiful, yet agonizing version of hell all wrapped in one. If she wanted to, she could reach out and touch her, but the tugging in the pit of her stomach refused to let her do so.

So, instead, she fell back on childish flirting, masked as teasing.

Pulled from her hopeless pining, Mikasa looked up at the clock, and saw that she only had a few minutes before class would be over. She finished cutting the light blue sheet of paper she was holding, then scooped up the heaping mass of confetti from her desk, and as delicately as she could, slipped it into the hood of Annie's white hoodie.

A strangled snicker interrupted the teacher's long speech, and Mikasa shot a glare at Sasha. Sasha quickly covered her mouth with her hand, silencing herself, but her eyes still darted from Annie's hoodie to Mikasa, to the few pieces of paper still littering Mikasa's desk.

"What's going on over there?" Professor Levi asked, glaring at his students.

"Er, sorry sir. Sasha has a mild case of indigestion," Mikasa piped up, not letting her emotionless face slip, even as Sasha gaped at her. Their teacher let out an irritated sigh before returning to the whiteboard.

Careful to not bring any more attention to herself with unnecessary noise, Mikasa swept the rest of the confetti into her open palm before tossing that into the hood as well.

Sasha pressed her hand back against her mouth, her face steadily growing a deep shade of pink as Mikasa leaned over, opened her bag, and pulled out two large bottles of hot pink glitter. Last year, for her birthday, Eren glitter-bombed Mikasa, so she knew just how evil this shit was, and how impossible it was to get rid of.

It was perfect.

Gingerly twisting the tops off both canisters, Mikasa tipped the bottles, slowly pouring their sparkly contents into the hoodie along with the confetti. Once she finished, she hid the evidence away in her backpack and continued listening to Professor Levi's lecture, pretending she was taking notes while trying to ignore the shocked look on Sasha's face.

When the bell finally did ring, she threw her binder into her bag, zipped it up, and dashed out of that damn room in record time. As the door closed, she couldn't help but smile in triumph when she heard a startled shriek from inside the classroom.

* * *

"Hot damn, what I wouldn't give to have seen her face," Ymir snickered, hearing all about Mikasa's little prank during their lunch break. "I mean, she always acts so tired and disinterested in everything."

"Believe me, if I could've stayed without being mauled to death, I would have," Mikasa replied, wistfully. "All that work and I didn't even get to see it come to fruition. It was a brilliant idea, though. Thanks for that."

"I would've done it to Historia if I didn't think she'd enjoy it," Ymir sighed. "Then she'd hug me and I'd end up just as covered as her. I know no one else sees it, but that dame seriously has a devious side."

"Doubtful." Mikasa shook her head. "Everyone knows your girlfriend is pretty much made out of rainbows and unicorns. She's the living embodiment of an angel."

"You poor deluded soul. You truly have no idea. She makes Annie look like a fluffy, little bunny rabbit by comparison."

Mikasa would have been amused by the thought of tiny Krista secretly being a sadistic, psycho girlfriend, but the sudden appearance of Annie, obviously livid, trailed by a massive cloud of sparkling pink, threw all thoughts to the wind. Every student in the quad was staring at the glittering mess that was Annie.

"Shit," Mikasa muttered as Annie stalked her way to their table, her glare zeroed in on Mikasa. "Ymir, if I die, bury my shit with me. You get none of it."

"Tinkerbell's gonna straight up murder you," Ymir muttered, nodding in Annie's general direction. "You knew from the beginning that this prank had a high possibility of leading to your eventual death. You can't go acting surprised when it comes back to bite you in the ass."

Mikasa smirked.

"Stop imagining her biting your ass!" Ymir shouted a little too loudly, earning confused and amused stares from neighboring tables.

"I wasn't!" Mikasa yelled back. " Er, but now I kinda am. She seems like the rough type, you know? I'd kinda be into it. There's just something oddly alluring about the murderous way she glares at me."

"You're a freak."

"And if it was Historia doing it to you?"

"…Oh hot damn. Okay, I kinda get the appeal now." A glazed look came over Ymir's eyes as she drifted off into fantasy.

Of fucking course she'd go all lala-brained right when Mikasa needed her most. She shoved at her friend's arm, hoping to bring her out of her daydreams before Annie reached their table, but failed miserably.

"Ackerman, could I have a moment?" Annie was practically shaking with rage while Mikasa desperately shoved Ymir so hard, the brunette fell backwards off the table, landing with a loud 'thud', followed by a weak grunt of 'Well fuck me.' Annie eyed the sprawled girl on the floor, before directing her scowl back at Mikasa. "In private?"

Annie's hair was let loose of its usual up do, most likely to free it of the confetti which still littered her locks, and despite being covered in tiny bits of sparkling glitter, it still made Mikasa's mouth dry just staring at her. Operation: blonde locks of heavenly goodness was a success. Mikasa fist pumped, her expression remaining stoic the entire time.

"Oh, somewhere private?" Mikasa asked, wiggling her eyebrows in what was meant to be a seductive way. "You're so blunt. I like it. Here I thought you were gonna play coy, but no. I see now that you like it straight to the point. I can dig a girl who knows what she-"

"Hitch told me it was you," Annie interrupted her, her jaw clenched.

Mikasa mentally cursed herself for forgetting about Hitch. Of course that ho-bag would rat her out.

Annie's tiny hands were balled into fists, and Mikasa knew that if she wasn't careful, one of them would end up, more than likely, busting her nose. While she was all for a little rough touching at the hands of this dame, that was going a little too far.

"Me? I'm sure I have absolutely no idea what you're speaking of. Spending an hour cutting up confetti and slipping hot pink glitter into your hoodie doesn't sound like something I'd do."

"You still have a little pit of glitter on your face."

"Oh my, you must've been staring quite intently to have noticed," Mikasa deduced, winking. She'd been sure to scrub her hands furiously, getting rid of all glitter that had been there, but never would have expected the crap to have traveled that far up.

"Ackerman," Annie growled.

"Obviously I was framed."

"Professor Levi had a fucking hissy fit. I had to stay back and attempt to clean it all, which, I'm sure you know, is impossible when you're covered in this shit. I just ended up making it even worse! I'm pretty sure he's looking to kill me with homework now." Annie was practically fuming.

"Well I-"

"And this shit is getting god damn everywhere. I'm pretty sure it's fucking inside me now."

"Oh, well now you're just trying to make me jealous."

"And you know this shit doesn't go away," Annie continued ranting, not taking in what Mikasa just said. "I'm gonna be a shit-tastic cloud of sparkles for fucking weeks."

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Why?" Annie snapped, annoyed by Mikasa's constant interruptions. "Why the fuck would you do this? Why?'

"Er, you really want to know?"

"That's why I'm fucking asking.

"Because," Mikasa smirked as the bell signaling the end of lunch went off. She picked up her bag and slipped it over her shoulder, "You're seriously sexy when you're mad."

She made her way off down the hall, only glancing back once to notice Annie's cheeks glowing as pink as the shimmering specks of glitter that clung to her.


End file.
